


Fantasy

by kaylachaotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylachaotic/pseuds/kaylachaotic
Summary: In this world of fantasy, your path can be determined by your "class," or the type of abilities you develop growing up. Sixteen-year-old Lilia Aarons does not have a path.While everyone around her has developed their abilities, she's left outcasted and alone. On top of that, she doesn't even know what she wants to be... only who -- a hero. And that's not as simple as it sounds.After meeting the monsters in the dark, Lilia is left stranded in a whole new light--one that may change everything as she knows it for good.





	Fantasy

She could do this. This was easy. Easy peasy, she thought. Except, no, she couldn't do this. She could not do this at all. 

Lilia paced outside of the exam hall, nervously biting her fingernails. Or, at least, what was left of them. Anxiety was bubbling deep inside of her stomach and she wasn't sure if the bubbles would lift her up and carry her away, or if she herself would become a bubble and spontaneously pop. Sure, that would certainly be a way to go, but she didn't want to upset the janitors. 

Besides, there were things she wanted to know. Needed to know. Things nobody had been certain about up to this point. Like, for one, who the hell was she? She sighed as she stared through the crack of the door. The hall was already beginning to fill with students. She knew most of them, but none of them had ever bothered to speak to her, and that was alright. She'd never bothered to talk to them either. She was just afraid the tests would reveal how much of a nobody she actually was. It would be humiliating. 

Just don't think about it too much, she told herself. But trying not to think about it was quite the paradox. It just made her think about it more. 

Lilia leaned against the wall by the entrance of the examination hall. The exam hall was not really what you'd expect it to be. Instead of closed off, confining walls, it was a large, rather expansive room with giant double doors on both sides. At the very center of the hall was a stage and surrounding it, seats in which every student in the school would be either nervously watching, excited for their turn, or thinking about how one day they'll get to go up and have some dude in a white coat with kind-of-pretty, pupil-less eyes tell them the fate in which they would inevitably pursue and then die. 

Lilia felt bitter, to say the least. 

She watched the space fill around her. People from her grade talked with nervous excitement about what they would be. The test was ultimately about what they would become. Would they be powerful like the shadow gods? Possess the power to control elements? Or would they simply develop the lifestyle of the water dwellers and become part of the great cities at the bottom of the ocean? From what she'd seen, the underwater cities were actually incredible. But many people wanted power, not to be a "fish," or the semi-racist term for people who live there. They weren't technically a race, they were a class (a term used for a group of people with specific abilities) but classist doesn't actually sound like it should be a word, even though it is. 

She could already see the dread lingering in the eyes of some with the sea class. They were actually very rare, and so cute, but she'd never admit that... She could probably go up to them and tell them, and maybe that would make them feel better, but nah, she thought to herself. They'd probably think I'm weird. I'm good. 

Like any other class, you could sometimes see see what they were in their features. Most people looked human, but sometimes you might catch a glimpse, like an aura, or some outstanding mark, even if they weren't openly flaunting it. Lilia would sometimes look at herself in the mirror, hoping to catch that small sign, anything. But she just looked normal and felt even worse. 

She hadn't seen the signs, but this exam was absolute. She'd finally know the class she'd develop into. 

That's why they held it in her junior year of schooling. By her age, almost everyone either had it in their DNA or soul, whichever came first. Classes were by no means hereditary, so you'd never really know what you were going to get.

Without the tests, she guessed a lot of people would be lost. Sometimes the signs of a class changed. In fact, if a person were to change completely, like really, truly change, sometimes their class would shift and they'd become something else. But that was rare. She didn't believe any of it either, but that's what some people claimed. 

The space outside of the exam hall was beginning to clear out, meaning she would have to go inside soon. She could already hear the school director's ground-shaking voice fill up the room as he greeted everyone. Parents were not allowed to attend the exams, so at least she could breathe a little better. Too many parents in previous years had made a scene, especially those with the more powerful classes having to witness their child sink to the bottom of the food chain.

She stared outside a window far away, watching the snow fall against the glass. It felt like eternity had taken over before footsteps echoed from around the corner, growing louder as she sunk into herself. She had to be here and she came, that was it. But of course that wasn't enough. 

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" One of the teachers, Mr. Fyre asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

She looked up, rubbing her eyes. Nope, not at all. 

"Yeah, I was just heading inside."

Mr. Fyre frowned. "Whatever you get, you know, everything will work out. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll get great results."

Lilia stood up, glaring at the floor. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say," she snapped sarcastically. Her eyes darted away from him and her stomach turned with regret. Most teachers had hinted to her she would become nothing, make nothing of her life. But at least this teacher was trying to make her feel better. She didn't really know why. He knew who she was--she'd had him for science class. 

Finally she shook her head, muttering "Thanks" as she shuffled inside. 

She stared around at all the students, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. Mr. Fyre closed the door to the hall behind her, giving her a small smile as she glanced back at him. Finally, she took a seat next to some people from her class. Without looking, they moved over. The school director was explaining the whole process. Everyone already knew it, and probably by heart, given how simple it was, but he was still required to repeat it every year. His speech was just ending as she sat down. 

"And now, at last," he sighed, holding his hands together. A toothy grin stretched across his face as he stared out at the crowd.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
